The music reproduction signal outputted from a line output terminal of a music reproduction device like a mobile-type of audio player is analog signal generated on condition that audio conversion by audio output device such as a head phone. Information for judging a music genre is not added to the music reproduction signal.
As means for analyzing such music reproduction signal to judge a genre of music, a high-level frequency analyzing processing such as FFT is conventionally used. Not provided so far is a music genre judging device possible to be combined with a music reproduction device and be used by general users. Additionally, in a field of game machine, a system is provided, where audio signal inputted from a microphone is analyzed and the result of analysis is reflected to a figure of character (for example, please refer to the below patent document 1.). Patent document 1: Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-29649